precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Cambodia
The Kingdom of Cambodia, or Cambodia is a south-east Asian nation bordering the Kingdom of Thailand in the west, Vietnam in the east, and Laos in the north. The Gulf of Thailand and South China Sea sit to the south. History Some archeological evidence from the region suggests that the region that is now modern day Cambodia was inhabited in 6000 BCE. Early Cambodian culture would be effected in 3000 BCE due to the slow expansion of early rice-farmers into the area. Iron was first worked in the region by 500BCE. Pre-Angkor and Angkor era Cambodia The first formation of what would be Cambodia took place in the third to fifth centuries as the "Indianized" states of Funan and Chenla merged into a great single state. Cambodia in this time primarily drew inspiration and ideas from India and eventually adopted Buddhism in the thirteenth century. During this period. The Khmer Empire would be the major power, acting from Angkor in the heart of Cambodia the Khmer Empire would come to rule over much of Indochina until its demise in 1432. The city of Angkor is noted to be the largest pre-industrial city ever built. Dark Ages After the fall of the Khmer capital ecological damage and increased foriegn influence from way of Siam and Vietnam saw to it that the region would suffer politically, economically, and socially. Supplanted by Therevada Buddhism for good the habit of monument building that had been so alive during the age of Mahayana Buddhism and the Hindu god-cult practices died. The ruling council had fled to Longvek where Portugese and Spanish travellers noted a certain vibrance and good health. The city flourished on foriegn trade. But this was short-lived and war with their neighbors eventually doomed the city to being captured and sacked in 1594. With the fall of the capital to Siam the old Khmer kingdom alternated between Vietnam and Siam as a vassal state and never truley recovered. The capital was moved to Udong south of Longvek. Siamese and Vietnamese wars bounced Khmer vassalships around until the nineteeth century when Vietnam attempted to force Vietnemese culture on Cambodia, resulting in massive rebellions. The Siamese-Vietnamese War in the 19th century placed the country under joint ownership of the two empires until the Cambodian king Norodom I signed a treaty for French Protection. French Colonialism and Influence Since the signing of the treaty to allow French protection the Siamese in Thailand would renounce their claims over Cambodia inexchange for several border provinces that would be returned to Cambodia later in 1906 under a treaty between Siam and the French. Decay of French Influence When the Cambodian king Monivong the crown was set to pass to his son Monireth. But fearing Monireth was far too indepent the French ultimately favored and placed Norodom Sihanouk on the throne instead. However, the young prince wasn't what the French had hoped. The new king began acting out of French control - abdicting once in favor of letting his father rule for a short period - and eventually renouncing the French in 1971 when the Chinese approached him with the Asian Socialist Bloc; offering collective protection from France and other European powers if they followed the socialist mission. Polticial Reform Pressures from neighbors In 1973 following urging from Vietnam, Laos, and to come extent China Norodom Sihanouk was urged to limit his power and grant some of his abilities to the Khmer's People's Parliament (established shortly after renouncing the French). The King's ability to declare war and ratify treaties were passed to the parliament. The Treaty of Beijing was re-ratified by parliament in a land-slide vote. Category:Asia